Ya Gotta Love Children
by Minty Fresh Shock
Summary: The mysterious Kharl asks Garfacy to mysteriously give the (mysterious) Dragon Knights a mysterious liquid.
1. So Begins the utter insanity

Disclaimer: In fact, I DO own dragon knights (Just not the copyright). Although I'm missing #5 ^_~  
  
Warning: Prepare yourselves for any OOC-ness, for I am a first-time fanficiton author (Mainly Rath).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kharl stood over various tubes, an ungainly colored liquid running through them. Garfacy sat by, silent, curiously watching. Finally appearing finished, Kharl straightened his back, turning around with a tube of liquid in his hand.  
  
"Garfacy, I have a very important job for you. Administer this liquid to all the Dragon Knights in their sleep, do not attack, retreat if you are found," Kharl said, seriousness tainting his voice. Suddenly smiling, "And please do not laugh when the affects take place, you might be found out."  
  
"But why...what does this do, Lord Kharl? Why not attack, I can easily take them?" Garfacy asked, confused by his Lord.  
  
"We are trying to mentally torment them this time Garfacy...and it is a surprise about what it does, "he answered, mischievously smiling.  
  
Garfacy eyed his lord cautiously, wondering how insane he was. Taking the tube, he nodded, and disappeared in a poof of ashes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Garfacy had finished pouring the odd liquid over the slumbering dragon knights, he could hardly contain his mirth. Perhaps Lord Kharl would let him observe the Dragon Knights through his watching mirror for a day...  
  
Smirking at the snoring Earth-Knight through the outer-rim of a window, Garfacy disappeared in his ashes, leavings only a faint blackened mark that quickly disappeared in the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cesia woke up to the screaming of her name, accompanied by the slamming of her bedroom door. A sobbing little girl was being chased by...no...couldn't be. She blinked. Rath? A three year old?! 


	2. The mysterious truth is reveiled

Yes, yes, horrible, I know, but I'm still going to torture you. Insert Disclaimer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Garfacy had finished pouring the odd liquid over the slumbering dragon knights, he could hardly contain his mirth. Perhaps Kharl-sama would let him observe the Dragon Knights through his watching mirror for a day...  
  
Smirking at the snoring Earth-Knight through the outer-rim of a window, Garfacy disappeared in his ashes, leavings only a faint blackened mark that quickly disappeared in the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cesia woke up to the screaming of her name, accompanied by the slamming of her bedroom door. A sobbing little girl was being chased by...no...couldn't be. She blinked. Rath? A three year old?!  
  
"Awww! Come on! Don't you want to practice fighting with me?" the child-which-was-Rath cried gleefully, swinging around a long dagger.  
  
"Miss Cesia!" the girl gracefully jumped up onto her bed, and cowered against her, sobbing, "He is being mean!" The girl looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, and Cesia gasped in horror. Rune?! This is the most perverse nightmare I ever had!  
  
Cesia felt a painful prick in her side, which also told her this wasn't a dream, and looked at Rath trying to peep over the edge of her bed. "You will help me practice."  
  
"No," Cesia said firmly.  
  
"Fine," Rath turned around, and tried to walk a step, but Cesia caught him by his collar.  
  
"Oh no you don't, we are going to see the Lord right now, two kid dragon knights is very bad."  
  
"Let me go!!!" Rath cried angrily, jerking at her hold.  
  
Still in her nightgown, Cesia swung out of bed, Rune following her by jumping off and grabbing onto her skirts. Rapidly switching her hold on Rath from his neck to his wrist, Cesia led the two Dragon Knights to her closet, and took a robe from it. She tried letting go of Rath to put it on, but that didn't work since he immediately tried to run off, but because of his short-legs, couldn't run fast enough to get out of Cesia's reach.  
  
She glared at the miniature knight, and then abruptly shoved him in her closest, immediately shutting the door. Rune stuck out his tongue at the closet, happy that his unknown tormentor was not able to get away from Miss Cesia. He heard the mean boy slamming at the door crying out "Let me out!!!", and smiled. He let go of her skirt as she put on her robe, and took tit again, liking the feeling of protection from her.  
  
Cesia opened the closet door, quickly looking around for Rath. When he didn't appear in the front, she stuck her head in the clothes, grumbling incoherently. Suddenly, she felt the clothes move, and a "Ha ha!" Cesia jerked up, running after Rath who was already half-way across the room. She tackled him, getting up with him under her arm, his complaints ringing her ear.  
  
"Shut-up, we are going to see the Dragon Lord right now."  
  
Rune came up to Cesia, carefully positioned himself opposite to Rath, and took her skirt in his hand. "Miss Cesia, who is the Dragon Lord?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this guy you keep babbling about?" Rath said, his head resting in his hand, ignoring the glare from Rune on the other side of Cesia.  
  
"He's the one who is going to turn you back to normal, or tell me how to." 


	3. The BabySitter

Erm...yeah...the first paragraph is very confusing...wrote it at 12:00 at night. O yeah. When I am referring to a character, I tend to give the people titles as the character thinks of them. So when I'm talking about maids, I call Cesia Lady Cesia, ect. So you can tell what character I'm talking about from titles.  
  
Hiso-chan: that's apart of the story ;P. they only remembered Cesia, and that's warped, because the memory is of her like a mother.  
  
O yeah, I *love* bashing rune :)  
  
Feh, I'm not cut out for a comedy writer..... Maybe I should just go back to my little RPing world ~_~  
  
Disclaimer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The maids stared as Lady Cesia walked down the hall, holding what looked like Master Rath, only younger. While most thought the child clutching her nightgown's skirt was a handsome girl toddler, some realized that she looked remarkably like Master Rune. Some of those some made the connection of both the children looking remarkably like the two Dragon Knights of Fire and Water, thereby probably making them /i Dragon Knights, only having a spell cast on them at the moment.  
  
Rath occasionally gave a struggle under her arm, and was always quieted by Cesia giving him a squeeze. Her shoes clicked on the marble floors, that hall now silent. She reached the door to the Lord's room and gave a soft knock. "Come in!" came Lykouleon's voice. She opened the large door by leaning into it with her free side, it creaking open on well used hinged.  
  
Lord Lykouleon's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the two knights, "Cesia, what happened?"  
  
"Umm...they came into my room like this. And apparently they don't remember you."  
  
Lady Rosaline smiled gleefully, "They look so cute! We can get out Rath's old clothes! He will be so cute when I dress him up"  
  
Lykouleon looked at his wife briefly, and then looked back at Cesia, "Is Thats also like this?"  
  
Cesia blinked. "...He went out to town for the night." iWhat kind of trouble would Thats get into...?/i  
  
"Then you had better go find him."  
  
Cesia's mouth dropped. "I'm not a baby-sitter! These two are enough as it is!" She felt a tugging on her skirt and looked down at Rune.  
  
"He's your Lord, you should do as he says."  
  
Cesia glared at Rune, and looked up when Lykouleon added, "And you have been complaining lately that you were bored."  
  
She sighed, mumbling "Yes, Lord." And turned around, preparing to return to her room to change and find Thats. 


End file.
